Matt Lashoff
| birth_place = E. Greenbush, NY, USA | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2006 }} Matt Robert Lashoff (born September 29, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman and professional musician currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs' farm team the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League. Matt's younger brother, Brian Lashoff, is a prospect for the Detroit Red Wings. Playing career Lashoff prepped at Avon Old Farms School in Avon, Connecticut under famed coach John T. Gardner. He was drafted by the Boston Bruins in the first round, 22nd overall, in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. After playing three seasons in the Ontario Hockey League with the Kitchener Rangers, Lashoff made his professional debut at the end of the 2005–06 season with the Bruins' American Hockey League affiliate, the Providence Bruins. Lashoff made his NHL debut with the Boston Bruins in the 2006–07 season on October 26, 2006. Lashoff scored his first NHL goal December 31, 2007, against Kari Lehtonen of the Atlanta Thrashers. On April 4, 2007, Lashoff was named to the 2006–07 AHL All-Rookie Team. On March 4, 2009, at the trade deadline for the 2008–09 season, Lashoff was traded by the Bruins, along with Mārtiņš Karsums, to the Tampa Bay Lightning for Mark Recchi and a 2009 second round draft pick. On August 27, 2010, Lashoff was traded by the Lightning to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for Alex Berry and Stefano Giliati. Music Career Lashoff released his debut album titled "Living on Heart" on May 17, 2011. “Living on Heart” was recorded over a month in the summer of 2010, at various studios in New Jersey and New York, during Lashoff's off season. Producer Loren Harriet approached Lashoff after seeing a segment about his music career on the New England Sports Network channel. Lashoff was surprised by the opportunity and explains, “I didn't think Harriet was serious at first eventually he was helping me choose my band which was like an all star team of some of the best studio musicians.” Lashoff say's his debut album is “bluesy with a pop influence” and cites artists such as Stevie Ray Vaughn, B.B. King and Kenny Wayne Shepherd as his inspiration.Matt Lashoff Takes A Shot 2011 Interview http://exclaim.ca/Interviews/FromTheMagazine/matt_lashoff_takes_shot Many people may wonder how Lashoff balances his hockey and music career -- he points out that hockey takes a precedent in his life; however, that does not mean his music career has to suffer – he can succeed in both. "A lot of people ask me how do you separate the two, but they've always been a part of my lifestyle. When we were kids is speaking as well of his brother Brian who is also a professional hockey player and plays guitar on the track "Something I Know" we would play hockey before school and then after school till it got too dark and our mom told us to come in, then we would eat, play around on the guitar and write songs,” says Lashoff. He is now planning a second album with a different sound, that will be “more groove based and not so poppy."Matt Lashoff Takes A Shot 2011 Interview http://exclaim.ca/Interviews/FromTheMagazine/matt_lashoff_takes_shot Awards and achievements *2003–04 OHL Second All-Rookie Team *2006–07 AHL All-Rookie Team Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Marlies players